


Under My Umbrella

by ApolloGeek27



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Identity Issues, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloGeek27/pseuds/ApolloGeek27
Summary: Memories are what make up a person's identity. So what happens when the 27th Demon King retains the White Witch's memories?Where the line between Susannah Julia von Wincott and Shibuya Yuuri blurs and life becomes a lot more complicated.
Kudos: 8





	Under My Umbrella

Susannah Julia von Wincott stood in a lone meadow, a little far from the military encampment she was stationed at was, with her head facing upward towards the position of where she sensed the moon to be.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pit-Pat_

_Pit-Pat_

_Pit-Pat_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Drops of warm water splashed onto her, soaking her clothes and muddying her boots. Summer rain has once again come this July, despite all indications that it would not grace their presence for a few years. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pit-Pat_

_Pit-Pat_

_Pit-Pat_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

It was only when Julia licked her chapped lips, tasting salt on her tongue, that she realized that tears have escaped from her closed eyes. She slowly opened them yet all the greeted her sight was the darkness that she was born with in the womb. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pit-Pat_

_Pit-Pat_

_Pit-Pat_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Her hand reached up to neck to touch her pendant as per habit only to touch air. It was then she remembered that she had already given it away to Conrart. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pit-Pat_

_Pit-Pat_

_Pit-Pat_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

She idly wondered is her godson would hate her if he knew what she was going to do, wondered if Adelbert would hate her as well. Would they ever forgive her for what she was about to do?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pit-Pat_

_Pit-Pat_

_Pit-Pat_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Julia knew with fully certainty that she would not survive this war. After all, it was the will of the Original King that she was to give up her soul for the future 27th Demon King. It didn't matter if she pleaded with him or even tried to rebel against him, either way she would end up as a body in a coffin left for her loved ones to mourn and bury.

A part of her, the part of her that resented the people around her for the gift of sight, that wanted to scream when people always coddled her due to her disability, was still bitter at the fact that it was _she_ who had to bear the burden of giving up her life because of the Original King's Decree. 

But Julia accepted her fate.

How could she not when she felt the peace and joy that had radiated from the future of her decision? How could she not when she has the undeniable knowledge of how her loved ones will experience a lifetime of happiness because of the 27th Demon King? How could she not when the path forward shined so bright that she could almost 'glimpse' the beautiful life that flourished ahead?

If it requires her death for the world to be lead into an era of prosperity and wealth then she would gladly undertake this burden with a zealousness beyond any other. Even if her choice would purposefully inflict pain on the people she loved with her death . . . as long as they could experience the future that she could have only dreamed of then it would fine.

It _had_ to be fine. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Selflessness was its own cruelty.]

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

But just because Julia accepted and even understood why she had to die, why her soul had to be the one that was given up for the 27th Demon King, didn't mean that she would accept _how_ she would die. She was a proud mazoku and dying by the hand of the Priestess of the Original King's Temple through the process of extracting her soul from her body was not something that she wanted.

Which was why she was now in the military encampment that had the one of the highest casualty rates during the war. If she was going to die, she would rather die using the last of her majutsu healing the injured so that at least they can have a chance to go home alive.

"Lady Julia!"

Julia titled her head in the direction of voice recognizing it to be her former student and now aide, Gisela. She turned around and smiled at where she felt the rain droplets become disturbed from Gisela's moving form. 

"Gisela, what are you doing out in the rain? You'll get sick standing out here."

Gisela huffed, covering her head with her cloak that did nothing to prevent her from getting wet. "You shouldn't be the one saying that Lady Julia."

Julia giggled, "Then I suppose we should both head back then."

"Of course, we need to prepare for the battle tomorrow."

Julia frowned at the mention of the battle. She could just imagine the carnage that would happen on the field and the desperate urgency that would occur in the medical tents, could envision all the lives lost in the never-ending war of hatred and prejudice. She felt weary of the bloodshed yet continued on, knowing that it will be all over soon. 

" . . . yes, we should prepare."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pit-Pat_

_Pit-Pat_

_Pit-Pat_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Julia collapsed onto the floor coughing up blood from directing the last of her majutsu into healing the 49th injured patient in front of her. This was a dangerous practice given how using all of a mazoku's majutsu past their minimum limit often lead to a internal rupture due to the stress placed on the body and, in the most serious cases, death. 

"Lady Julia! What are you doing? You were supposed to be on break two hours ago to recuperate!" Gisela rushed to Julia's side in concern, seeing her cough up blood she panicked about the situation. 

Julia coughed up more blood and convulsed in pain. She felt weak and knew that her organs were probably shutting down from with the absence of any majutsu in the body. 

"I-i couldn't l-leave the s-soldiers to d-die. I-i had t-to help t-them."

"Shit! Of all the crazy things you could do, using all of your majutsu is by far the most idiotic!"

Gisela held her hand to Julia's abdomen and poured her majutsu into the area in order to heal the internal damage. However, her efforts were for not as Julia's body rejected the healing majutsu and convulsed once more.

"S-stop. D-don't overuse y-your majutsu t-trying to h-heal me. I-it's useless."

Julia tried to push away Gisela hand away, knowing that the gesture was in vain. There was no point in trying to save her. She was dying. 

"Lady Julia-"

Before Gisela could say anymore, she was pushed aside by the newly arrived Temple Maidens. "Please step aside. We are here by the Original King's Command to escort Lady Wincott to the Temple."

"W-what? Wait! Why are you taking her? She needs urgent medical care!"

Gisela tried to stop the Temple Maidens but was pushed aside as they carried Julia outside to a carriage. All she could do was run behind them trying to reach Julia. 

Julia began to lose consciousness when she was picked up, the last thing she heard was Gisela's voice calling her name before she surrendered to oblivion.

* * *

Julia awoke once more with the feeling of someone's eyes on her. She tried to move but was too weak to do anything. Checking from the state of her body, her organs were still in the process of shutting down. However, they were know much more slower than before. Still, it didn't change the fact that she was dying.

"Julia."

Julia slightly turned her face to the person who called her name, recognizing it only a few seconds later as the voice of the Original King. She tried to reply but, instead, coughed up blood. 

"I see. You can't speak."

Shinou stared at Julia, translucent lips thinned due to disappointment. He had hoped to extract Julia's soul at the end of the war to have a much more controlled environment when Ulrike would begin the extracting process. But now, with Julia dying in front of them, they will have to start the extraction without the extra preparation that he wished for.

"I should have expected this."

Julia furrowed her brows as she tried to focus on what the Original King said, however, her hearing began to fade away and all she can do is wait for her soul to be extracted from her dying body.

Shinou sighed and brushed his hand against her hair. "You really are a troublesome person, aren't you? Just the same as before."

Ulrike entered the room, bowing to the Original King. "Your Majesty, shall we get started with the ritual?"

Shinou moved away the prone body, waving his hand towards Julia.

"You may begin."

With that, Ulrike stepped forward towards Julia and raised both her hands over her chest. She began to chant in Demonic Old Tongue, gathering her majutsu to slowly sink into the dying body beneath her hands. She spread out her hands before bringing them back together, her majutsu followed the movements as it condensed the essence of the person it was within. She then positioned her hands upward, using her majutsu to separate the spirit from the body.

Julia took one last breath before succumbing to a peaceful sleep as a glowing sphere floated from her chest, gently landing in Ulrike's cupped hands as the chanting began to die down. The remaining majutsu was then used to slowly surrounded the soul and form an impenetrable glass bottle around it before the excess majutsu dissipated into the air.

"It is done, Your Majesty."

Shinou gazed at the glass bottle with a slight tenderness, unknown to himself. 

Ulrike saw the softness of his eyes and smiled sadly. His Majesty has always watched over Lady Wincott since the time of her baptism on her 12th birthday, to watch the soul he cared for die by his own decree must hurt him deeply.

Shinou stared at the glass bottle a little longer before addressing the Priestess. "I assumed you have already made preparations to contact Lord Weller for his _assignment_ at the end of the war?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Excellent. Everything is still going according to plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Differences:  
> \- Julia is Conrad's godmother  
> \- On a Mazoku's 12th birthday, they would be baptized in the Original King's Temple for his blessing in life as well as being acknowledged as part of the Mazoku Tribe


End file.
